


caveat vendor

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Flirting by Nick, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Gibbs is losing his patience. Nick cracking wise probably doesn’t help.





	caveat vendor

**Author's Note:**

> For one million words March 3 sentence challenge prompt day 1: “I’ve got no option but to sell you all for scientific experiments”

At the end of a long day that follows days of long days, Gibbs’s impatience is like a fifth man in the bullpen and when he snaps, “Can you all find something before I’ve got no option but to sell you all for scientific experiments?” Nick responds without thinking. 

“Bishop first; after all,” he says, casting a sly eye in her direction, “that brain of hers has got to be worth millions.” 

The resulting glare from Gibbs stops him in his tracks, sends him back to his work, but it’s the pleased smile on Ellie’s lips, the slight flush of pink that tinges her cheeks, that stays in Nick’s mind long after the case has been solved.


End file.
